


Can You Love Me?

by SlashGogglesEngaged



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco, Alpha Ron, Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hermione, Drarry, Emotional Abuse, Harry/Draco - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, Magic AU, Mpreg, Omega Harry, Omega!Harry, brief Harry/Ron, past Harry/Tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashGogglesEngaged/pseuds/SlashGogglesEngaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry never thought it would happen to him. Then it did. Then it didn't. Then it did again. He's not sure what to believe in any more and with a baby on the way he's never been so stressed. Draco just wants someone to take care of. If only Harry will let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Should've Known

**Author's Note:**

> I have another work that I've been neglecting...It WILL be finished. This is just for when I'm lacking in inspiration for the other. I hope you guys like it!

              Harry had a rough life. Even being only 26 years old it'd been a lot to handle. The past few years had been amazing though. He'd finally found his mate and he was happy. So unbelievably happy. So maybe he'd been through hell and back. Maybe he wasn't the perfect omega. He still had his mate and Ron loved him. Ron loved him so much. And Harry loved him even more. He should've known it wouldn't last.  
              It was Harry's idea. He'd just found out a few days before that he was finally pregnant and he wanted to take Ron out to celebrate before he told him. Ron smiled tiredly at him that morning as Harry banged around the kitchen and burnt breakfast as a result of continuously stopping to pepper kisses all over Ron's face.  
             "You seem extra excited about our date today." Ron commented. Harry just grinned, green eyes sparking with energy.       He bounced around the house most of the day doing odd things, unable to sit still. Ron's laugh billowed out of him and wrapped around Harry, making his heart skip. His alpha caught him around his waist and held him close as they kissed languidly. Ron tapped their foreheads together softly. "I have the most amazing omega in the whole wide world." Harry hugged him tight, blushing. Even after five years together, Ron could still make him embarrass the daylights out of him. "So, my beautiful omega, what's gotten you so wired up? Is Omegas of Lemon County going on air again?"  
              "No you ass. I'll tell you later. I promise. I've got a surprise for you, but you'll have to wait a little while." Ron pouted, prodding and begging, but Harry never wavered. Finally he gave up as they got ready to leave.  
             "Fine. You win. Will you at least tell me where we're going?"  
             Harry shrugged on his jacket, smiling brightly. "I thought you'd never ask." He pressed up on his toes to press a chaste kiss to his alpha's lips. "First, we're going to go eat at that steak house you like."  
           "The Leaky Cauldron?"  
           "Yup." He popped the p. "Then we're going to go over to Dobby's restaurant where Seamus and Dean are performing with their band. They've got a new drummer and she's supposed to be super awesome. Then we'll come back here, watch the quidditch game, and have super hot crazy sex all night."  
           "Mmm." Ron groaned. "That sounds amazing. What're we still doing here then?"

hdhdhdhdhdhdhhdhdhdhdhdhhdhdhhdhdhdhdhdhdhhddhdhdhdhhddhdhdhdhhd

           Dinner went amazingly and Harry was revving up to tell Ron the news. He was going to wait until the alpha offered him a drink, then he was going to say, 'nope. I'm not allowed to drink alcohol.' It would be perfect because it would take Ron a few minutes to figure it out.  
           The bar was loud and crowded when they got there. A lively group whooping and hollering. Seamus spotted them the moment they walked in, spasmodically flailing his arms. "Guys! Guys! Hey! Over here!" Harry tugged on Ron's arm, the giant redhead's other hand wrapped possessively around his hip, and maneuvered them through the crowd.  
           In hindsight, Harry wished they'd just stayed home, because as they moved through the throng of people, Ron froze. Harry frowned and turned to tug more insistently, but Ron's blue eyes were staring down at a sexy, mousy haired brunette. She was staring back. Both of their nostrils flared, chests heaving. Harry's heart jumped to his throat, his stomach dropped, and his breath disappeared. Harry tried yanking on Ron's arm. "Oh Merlin. Ron? Please no. no no no no no! Please please no! Ron!?" but the alpha wasn't listening, didn't listen, couldn't listen and Harry's desperation seemed to snap something. Seemed was to vague. Something did snap.  
            Harry felt their mate bond collapse, disintegrate, crumble and the two jumped at each other. Harry closed his eyes and swallowed, trying to control himself, trying to breathe. It wasn't working. He felt sick. He thought that Ron had been the one. That he'd been Ron's one. He was obviously wrong. But even with that, he couldn't fathom how their bond was gone so easily. He worked his throat again and drew in a deep rasping breath.  
           "I'll...be at home Ron...just...yeah." He knew they couldn't hear him though, so he forced himself to turn away, to leave.   
Arms enveloped him from behind, and for a moment, for a second, hope flared in his chest, arching brightly, flying through his veins. The come down felt like the whole ocean had compressed down on him. Seamus squeezed hard. "I am so sorry 'Arry." The Irish man's voice was raw. Harry's vision blurred momentarily, he blinked it away, and forced a wane smile onto his face.   
           "I'll be okay." He received another tight hug this time from Dean. "I need to get away though...from here. I...I'm sorry I'm not staying for the -"  
           "Don't Harry. It's fine. Just...don't do anything stupid." Harry nodded, agreeing softly, then slipped outside. His breath puffed into the air of the curb as he waited for a cab. Ron had the car keys and Harry wasn't sure he could handle going back for them. By now the two would've been moved to a guest room all bars and other generally crowded areas were required to have for just such instances.  
           It was rare, but known to happen. Where two people were so well matched they mistook it for a soul bond. Or some people just weren't willing to wait for their soul bond and bonded to the next best thing. Sometimes the true soul mate was met later in life, but it rarely happened. Thousands of people never met their soul mates. But in the instances where a mated bonded couple were separated due to a different soul bond, survival rates for the forgotten mate were low. so small in fact that it was rounded down to 2%. And that 2% was mainly alive due to stubbornness or the bond was never very strong in the first place.   
          Harry knew he'd survive though. He had another life depending on him after all. Merlin. The baby. Their baby. Would Ron even care now? Surely he would. Harry shook himself out of it as the cab pulled up. Ron wasn't like that. He would definitely want to be a part of the child's life even if he wasn't a part of Harry's.  
          Harry climbed into the vehicle woodenly, reciting the address mindlessly. Harry supposed he'd have to move out. It was Ron's house after all. Well...in title anyway. Where would he go? It'd have to be close to the area because he really needed his job now more than ever and plus he couldn't move to far from Ron for the baby's sake. He couldn't stay with Neville because he and Luna were getting ready to have their second child and had enough people to deal with without him around. He couldn't stay with dean or Seamus because they were currently traveling on tour and had their flat rented out. Draco might let him stay, but Harry had a low tolerance for his aunt Bellatrix and she was always over. Maybe he could stay with Ron's parents until he could get his own place. They liked him well enough. But they might not now that he and Ron weren't mated anymore. And call harry a coward, but he wasn't sure he could bare their rejections as well. He'd just have to find some where quick. His eyes glanced at the cabby.  
            "Sir?"  
           "Yes?" the man answered politely.  
           "Do you know of any cheap housing in the area? Preferably for a single parent?"  
           The man was silent for a few long moments. "There is an apartment complex down on Grimmauld street. The owners are real strict with the tenants because they have a couple pups of their own. No smoking. No drinking. No harmful magic. No parties. It's a good place. Cheap and clean with other single parents."  
           Harry breathed out a sigh of relief. "Yeah? OK. Thanks. I...I really appreciate it."  
           "No problem kid." The rest of the trip was made in silence. Harry gave him a large tip when they arrived despite much protest. The omega just smiled wanly.  
            Inside the house Harry was tempted to break down, but there was no telling when Ron and the girl would be back. There was no time for that unless he wanted to deal with heartbreaking awkwardness.   
            It was actually sad how much of the stuff in their house belonged to Ron. Harry didn't usually buy things for himself and he hadn't had much to begin with.. he used his paycheck on bills and groceries mostly. He let Ron pay for the extra things. Harry kept all the things Ron had ever given him though. Ron was a good person. A wonderful brilliant kind person. He'd probably feel awful about not being Harry's soul mate when he came out of the haze. So he probably wouldn't mind if Harry kept a few of his shirts, especially the quidditch jersey Harry loved to where after Ron came home from a field day with it.  
Harry took a staggered breath, burying his nose in the satiny material, allowing a few sobs as he stared and twisted the ring on his hand. Could he keep that or not? It had belonged to Ron's grandfather. It held sentimental value. But Harry loved it. It was how he'd met Ron in the first place. Harry's red rimmed eyes closed as he remembered.

* * *

  
          _He'd been working at a pawn shop part time, when Ron had barged into the store, hair a mess, snitch pajamas wrinkled, crup slippers on his gigantic feet. He'd come right up to the counter, grasped Harry's hands in his, eyes wide and desperate, and had spun a tale full of woe and misunderstandings. He'd been moving out of his parents house and subsequently getting rid of a bunch of his old things. Somehow his grandfather's ring had ended up in the wrong box and his mother had brought the box to the pawn shop. Harry asked the manager, the other employee's, a few regular customers. Nothing. He checked through the inventory, searched through the recent sales papers, but still nothing._  
 _Ron's face had looked heartbroken._  
 _"My grandfather fave me that almost a month before he passed. Trusted me to keep it safe and give it to the love of my life someday. And I lost it!" Seeing such a big alpha crying there in his pajamas tugged at Harry's heart strings._  
 _"Listen...I'll keep an eye out. No promises OK?"_  
 _Ron sniffed but nodded miserably. He dug a ripped envelope out of his pocket and scribbled his number on it before relinquishing it into Harry's care. The omega was at a loss for words as the alpha walked back to his truck with drooping shoulders. Harry was working two jobs, trying to pay for med school and rent, and was extraordinarily busy, but every chance he got after that he searched the store for the ring. Until he found it._  
 _Some older beta woman had been treasure hunting through the racks when she found a whole bowl of unassorted jewlery. She'd dumped it all on the counter top to rummage through it, Harry eventually going over to help._  
 _They were halfway through when Harry froze. The ring was exactly as Ron had described it. A silver wedding band with a gold streak running through the middle and WEASLEY engraved inside with a bit of tarnish around the edges._  
 _Before the customer could grab for it, he snatched it up and rushed for the store phone, reading the number off from where he'd taped it with all the others. It rang for a long time before he got an answering machine. Harry left an excited message then hung up to wait. The ring was snapped onto the chain holding his locket for safe keeping._  
 _He waited a day before calling again. No answer. Two weeks had gone by before Harry decided the number must be wrong. Therefore, during one of his breaks he tucked the envelope into his pocket, double checked the ring around his neck, and boarded the bus to Little Hangleton. He stared up at the large eccentric house with trepidation, then steeled his shoulders. Harry knocked confidently on the door and waited. A sweet plump woman opened the door._  
 _"Hullo dear. Can i help you?" Harry cleared his throat._  
 _"Um...I'm...I'm looking for Ron Weasley?" he pulled out the envelope. "I've tried calling, but uh...no one would answer." She took the paper, scanning the number, then glanced at harry sympathetically._  
 _"Did he knock you up dear? You poor lad." She turned and screamed up the stairs for Ronald. Harry's cheeks flushed._  
 _"No! No ma'am! No! It's not like that at all!" Ron came bounding down the stairs and froze when he saw Harry. "Larry? You're here!"_  
 _"It's...uh...Harry actually, but um...good try. A+ for effort." Ron had the decency to blush as he approached._  
 _"Oh...sorry...I kind of repressed that morning from memory. I was to emotion-Oh!"_  
 _And just like the girl in the bar, with both their heads clear, the scent was overwhelming. Harry's shirt was seized in long fingers and Ron tackled him to the lawn. chapped lops covered his own and a whimper escaped his throat. The omega was vaguely aware the were making a scene, but he couldn't be bothered to fix it, especially as Ron's lips trailed down to his throat and buried his nose there, inhaling deeply, occasionally lapping at the skin, making Harry shiver._  
 _Ron took him right there in the front yard for all the world to see. Thankfully, Ron's parents put up privacy wards and put a tent over the top of them. When they both regained their minds there was an awful lot of blushing and apologies given, while Ron lent him some clothes, embarrassed that he'd ripped the other ones to shreds. The clothes swamped the omega, the neck line slipping over his shoulder, constantly flashing a seashell pink nipple. Ron was caught staring more that once._  
 _"So, uh, Harry, what brings you here?" Molly, Ron's mom, asked. Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise._  
 _"Oh! I forgot!" He clumsily unhooked the ring, holding it out in his hand palm up. Ron sat up straight._  
 _"Is that...?"_  
 _"Yup."_

* * *

  
             It was so ironic to think back on now, Harry supposed. Or maybe just sad. Either way Harry grudgingly twisted the metal off and sat it lovingly down on the table, penning a short note while he waited for the owners of the apartment the cabbie mentioned to call him back. The note was simply asking if Harry could keep the ring if they never used it. He knew it was probably futile though.  
             He scrubbed over his face quickly, bags all packed and pulled out the phone book. Harry sat on the floor, flipping slowly through the pages, occasionally wiping a rebel tear off with his sleeve. Finally he found the Marauders Apartment Complex.  
             With only a moment of hesitation due to the late hour, he dialed the number and waited. He prayed and hoped that someone would answer and that it wouldn't go straight to voice-mail. A tired voice answered on the seventh ring.  
            "Hullo?"  
            "Oh thank Merlin." Harry breathed out softly. " Um, hi. I'm looking for a pla-"  
            "It's very late sir. Couldn't you have called back in the morning?"  
            "I know. I know sir. And I am so sorry to bother you like this , I really truly am," Harry spoke desperately. "But I don't have anywhere to go, and it's cold outside tonight, and I'm two months pregnant. Please. If I could just come over tonight, you can interview me in the morning. I can pay. Honestly I can, but I'm on a time limit before I'll be out on the street. I know it's late and that this is so much to ask of you, especially since you don't know anything about me, but please." His broke on the last word. A small half sob that tore at the heartstrings of the man on the other end of the phone. Harry tried not to sound to wrecked, he didn't want to make the man feel bad, he just really needed them to understand.  
            Harry waited with baited breath as a murmuring filled his ear. "What's your name?" Was finally asked.  
           "Harry Weasley sir...well...um...I'm not sure if my last name changes back or not...um...Harry Potter then." He bit his lip, cheeks burning. He didn't even know his own name. Merlin. How had he survived on his own for as long as he had? How was he going to be able to care for a child all on his own?  
           "Harry Potter?" The words were spoken just in time to stave off a panic attack.  
           "Yes sir." More mumbling.  
           "Alright Harry. You can stay for tonight. But you have an interview with us first thing tomorrow afternoon. Have your credentials prepared."  
           "Thank you! Thank you so much! You have no idea how wonderful this is."  
           "You're welcome. We'll leave room 25B open for you." The line went dead shortly after that. Harry thanked whoever was listening, letting out a long breath of relief before calling a cab.  
            He hauled his meager possessions out to the curb, walking back into the lonely house only to double check that he'd gotten everything he needed or that was important. His eyes lingered on the ring. With a split second impulse, Harry grabbed an old ring from Ron's dresser that the ginger would never miss and held his wedding band in his right hand. Harry closed his eyes, letting the air whoosh slowly from his lungs s, as he pushed his magic to work.  
            Harry's magic was an oddity. It didn't work the same way as any other witch or wizards, plus his family had despised it. He hardly ever used it and when he did he made sure to be alone.  
            Ron probably didn't even realize Harry had any magic at all. Heaven knows what happened the last time someone found out. Harry scowled just thinking about it, imagining, or maybe not, that the locket around his neck heated on its own. A vigorous head shake helped him refocus his thoughts.  
            When he uncurled his fingers, he had two identical rings in his hands, both exactly like the wedding ring. He clipped the real one onto his locket, leaving the fake a top the note. Casting a last longing look at his home from the last few years and rubbing irritably at his red rimmed eyes and the painful beating of his heart, Harry closed the door.


	2. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets with his prospective land lords and makes some new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So I really don't know if the pairing for this will stay the same or not. Maybe peeps should vote on it because I legit have no idea. It can't me tom/harry, ron/harry, or cedric/harry. any male, any, aside from that is up for grabs or possible more than just the two people. Y'all just let me know, otherwise I'll never get anything done.

            Waiting on the curb outside, Harry was freezing. His dark brown coat just wasn't helping.  
            Burrowing deeper, he waited patiently, to emotionally stressed to think, just breathing in and out, lungs burning. The taxi pulling up had Harry sighing in relief. Relief,m as it turned out, was to be short lived.  
            Ron and the girl from before tumbled out in a flail of limbs, lips practically glued together and clothes barely hanging on. Harry's eyes snagged on Ron's upturned collar. The same shirt collar Harry had smoothed earlier that evening.  
Wrenching his eyes away took more effort than it should have. But the damage had been done, the image etched into his mind. For several minutes Harry stood there crying, sobbing, in the chilly air, grasping for breath. A light touch to his shoulder startled him. Yet again hope flared then puttered away. It was the cabby from earlier that night. The kind man had already loaded Harry's things into his trunk.  
            "Come on now you. I've gotcha. Somethimes things just don't work out the way we plan. You'll be alright." The omega nodded dully, letting the man guide him into the vehicle. It took a few tries to u kle his seat belt, blurry as his eyesight was not including his trembling hands.  
           Harry curled in on himself in the seat, telling himself that he could let go once he was safely in his new apartment.

* * *

  
           The trip was blessedly short, giving Harry little time to linger over his broken heart. The taxi driver was even kind enough to help Harry lug his things into the open apratment door.  
            Harry stopped inside and sighed, rubbing frustrated tears from his eyes. There was no furniture or kitchen wear or toiletry items. If he'd been thinking clearly, he would've thought of that, buit he wasn't and, obviously, he didn't. The taxi driver gave his shoulder an encouraging squeeze, a small smile, and continued with his job. Harry leaned against the door, slid to the floor, and finally let go. He curled up on the ground as sob after sob wracked through his aching body.  
           By the time the sun came up, his tears had dried, but Harry hadn't moved an inch.  
           He blinked tiredly before forcing himself to get up. A pale hand rubbed across his belly, green eyes looking down at where his child was growing. He had to be strong now. Life had always been a bitch to him, but he'd never had anyone depend solely on him.  
           Harry washed his face, silently thankful for clean, running water, and stretched.  
           He had land lords to meet and used furniture to hunt down and groceries to get. It had to be today or he'd have to wait for the following weekend since he'd be working all the rest of the week. The omega dragged all his things to the far wall and stacked them neatly before straightening out his clothes. He threw on a jacket before leaving his apartment, wallet nestled against his thigh.  
           His interview wasn't for a long while yet. He'd hit the 24 hour grocery store down the road, then catch the bus down to the junk yard after putting the perishables away. With a plan set, he set out.

* * *

  
            By the time afternoon came around, Hary had gotten a few cheap groceries, and had managed to snag a few pieces of furniture thaqt was in better condition than not. All in all, for the crappy overtone of the day, he'd gotten enough done to be rather pleased with himself.  
           Latching onto those positive thoughts Harry gathered his information file, worn and used and probably needing a new binding and proceeded to knowck at the landlords' door.  
           An older man, early forties most likely, opened the door. He had chocolate brown hair that was rather limp and circles under his eyes. Despite his rather haggard appeareance, the man had bright eyes and a warm smile.  
"Hullo. You must be Mr. Potter. I'm Remus. Come on in." Harry returned a polite smile, stepping softly into the large apartment. Harry did his best to refreain from breathing the place in. It was ridiculously relaxing. Felt like a real home. Harry felt more at home than he ever had before.  
            The walls were warm golden yellow, the carpet a faded, well used crimson and ther were pictures everywhere. Any space there was, a photo could be found, most showing the same five people. Two men, a teenage boy, a young girl, and a little boy. One of the men was obviously Remus, the other was a tall man with a mischevious smile and dark eyes, tight ringlets of beautiful black curls pulled stylishly back, leather biker jacket gleaming. The oldest boy varied from image to image, all shades of hair colors and the slightest shifts in facial structure. The other two children had the same curly hair as the older man, the girl with black hair, the second oldest, and the boy with brown, the youngest. Remus smiled proudly at him.  
"Harry. This is my family. My bond mate and husband, Sirius, ever the trouble maker." He pointed to the oldest boy. "This is my oldest son, Teddy. His mother passed away in child birth, but she was one of my best friends in college. In case you can't tell, some people can't, he's a metamorphmagus." His gestured toward the girl. "This is Lily. She gave Sirius a tough time through his pregnancy, inherited her Papa's penchant for trouble. Then there's our youngest, James. Thankfully, he takes after me. But what am I doing showing you pictures when they're all down the hall? Let me just fetch that husband of mine. He's probably hiding from me since he still hasn't taken out the trash."  
           Harry couldn't help the small laugh that leapt forth. Remus chuckled along with him before a tiny child, just over knee height, barreled into his legs. "What are you up to James?" Remus asked, hefting the lad into his arms. His curly brown locks wer covered, littered, with bows.  
         "Wook Daddy! Papa and wiwwy drwessed meh up! I gots bows!"  
          Remus' shoulder's shook with laughter. "So I can tell." James spied Harry over his father's shoulder and wasted no time in patting the man's arm repeatedly before pointing at Harry and whispering loudly.  
         "Daddy? Who's dat? Ish he going to stay wif us?" Big brown eyes blinked beseechingly at the older man.  
         "This is Harry and he might stay here. No promises yet." James scrutinized Harry closely, button nose crinkling adorably.       Harry wiggled his fingers at the child and gave him a goofy half smile. The little boy just stared and the calm melted through Harry's feet to the floor. He gulped and put his hand down, mortified at himself for being intimidated by a little boy...even if he was an alpha. Harry adjusted his glasses nervously just as James scowled.  
         "I don' like 'im." The boy decided with a definitive nod. Harry flushed, heart dropping, and swallowed heavily. He'd never felt so judged by a child before...well...that wasn't necesarily true, but he was an adult now. A cantakerous kid shouldn't be able to get to him like this. Despite trying to reason with himself, Harry still questioned himself. What might be wrong with him. If he smelled bad. If he was that awful to look at. If maybe he wasn't good enough for anyone. Especially Ron. But he shook the thoughts away vehemently.  
         "James Regulus Lupin! No sir! That is no way to talk to a guest or anyone for that matter! Apologize right this very instant young man!" Remus roughly set James down. The boy stayed silent and Remus swatted his behind. "Now!" The petulant child pouted.  
         "Sorry." James spat out before running off down the hall way to probably cry. Harry felt for the kid. Honesty shouldn't really be punished and Harry probably deserved it.  
         Remus turned to Harry. "I am so so sorry for that Harry. Truly I am. James is rather tired today. He didn't get a nap today and he was up late and-" Harry smiled gently.  
         "It's alright. I don't mind. I worked briefly for a daycare. Even the most well behaved child will have their fair share of bad moments. Adults too." Remus seemed to relax at that, looking rather tired himself.  
         "Well...I'll just go find my husband so we can start this interview, yes?" Harry nodded and took a seat where Remus gestured to. The man then stalked down the hallway, turning into one of the several doorways. Harry sat upright, startled, as a loud squeal of pain erupted from the room shortly followed by childish laughter.  
        "Remy no! No! Not the hair! ooowww!!!"  
        "Get him Daddy! Get him!"  
        "Can't you just behave for once in your life Sirius?!"  
        Harry had to cover his mouth to stifle his own laughter as the fight contunued. It was such a lively home! Nothing like his old hom-...house. Harry frowned down at his hands then shook the morose thoughts away just as a man came bounding down the hall, yanking Harry up from his seat and cowering behind him. Harry blinked, slightly frazzled by the sudden movement.  
Remus stormed up to them and Harry threw his palms forward in a submissive gesture, leaning back as he was cowed by the man's ferocity.  
         "Sirius! Please! You can't go about touching people will nilly!" Remus turned his gaze to Harry. "I fear I must aplogize again. Are you sure you'd even like to continue this interview now that you've seen what a handful this family can be?"  
Harry gave yet another soft smile, ducking his head, embarrased that he was being asked this in between the two husbands. He relaxed his stance. "It's fine. A happy home does not always mean an orderly home."  
         Remus gazed at him appraisingly, while Sirius poked his head around.  
         "You're Harry? Remy! Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Hands gripped either side of his body and whirled him about yet again so that the childish man could get a better look at him.  
         They examined each other carefully, just like with the man's son not ten minutes prior, and Harry noted that the man before him was quite striking. Thick, dark cruly hair just like in his pictures and a worn out Metallica shirt with sweats. His arms were well defined with muscles, a mechanics arm, and Harry would've been surprised to find that the man smelled of Omega, like himself, if he hadn't already known their dynamic.. Harry would've pegged the couple the other way around, with Remus as the omega or beta and Sirius as the Alpha by just looking at them. It was refreshing, honestly, how they didn't quite fit the mold.  
          "Hullo sir." Harry greeted after his brief glance. "I'm Harry Potter, yes. Pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand, waiting, but he was just stared at. Harry supposed the whole, like father like son thing had more truth in it than he'd originally assumed. Nervous once more, he lowered his hand and felt his fingers twitch against his thighs.  
           Was there something wrong with him? Harry knew he wasn't much to look at aesthetically, but his clothing was decent, a bit loose for his frame, but then he'd always had larger garments than necesary. Did he smell bad? He tried to subtly scent himself. Nope. He would need a shower soon, but he wasn't unpleasant yet. Did he look shitty because of a lack of sleep and old clothes? He'd gotten this reaction before, even before little James. Convinced he appeared untrustworthy, Harry held out his file, hands trembling.  
           "I have all my credentials Mr. umm...sir. I've my birth certificate, my housing history, recommendations from my move before last, a banking history, my criminal record, which is perfectly clean, a schooling history, I'm afraid I only completed highschool, and um..." He continued to ramble, "Just in case you needed it, I have proof of my pregnancy as well. I work at the local hospital, St. Mungos. i'm only a secretary, somethimes a nurse, but I have enough to pay for the first few months right now and I'm already searching for a secound job and I-" Arms encircled him as Sirius hugged.  
           "Hush little prongslet. You've got the room. Discount rent. Welcome to the family." Harry blushed and glanced at Remus for confirmation. The man glanced through the file and smiled, nodding the affirmative. Harry wondered when his hands had twisted into Sirius' shirt, when his eyes had overflowed with tears. But for now, he had a place to live, and he really liked this family already, even barely knowing them half an hour.  
          "Thank you." He choked out.  
          "Think nothing of it Prongslet." Sirius finally let go and smiled blindingly.  
          "Wh-why are you giving me a discount though?"  
          "Well," The other omega paused, "I, we, knew you're parents. Owe a whole lot to those two. James was out best friend and Lily saved Remus' life once..."  
        Harry stared at him. "You knew my parents?"  
          "Yup. Our kiddos are named after them. Lily and James. Little angels." Remus snorted.  
          "Little angels my tail, Sirius. You know as well as I do that those pups are heathens. Heathens. All three of them. Teddy included. Where is Teddy anyway?" They both looked around and Sirius shrugged before throwing himself down in an empty chair.  
          "So, Harry, tell us about yourself. Stay for dinner. Hang out awhile. We wanna know everything. Remus and I tried to adopt you when you were young, but we were just starting our own lives and we didn't have a good home or secure jobs or anything that we needed to care for you so your mother's family got the rights. So that means that we've missed out on a lot."  
Harry thought for a moment, didn't let himself think of the what ifs had he been raised in a home like this. "Well...There's not much to tell. I'm not...I haven't done much. Um...I never went to college, to expensive, and I've moved around quite a bit...I've had three boyfriends, two fiances, and one husband, and up until yesterday I thought I'd mated for life." Harry looked down at his hands. He wasn't sure if he'd come across as whiny if he talked about it...He wasn't really ready to talk about anything. Harry fidgeted and fiddled his fingers. "I'm sorry. I'm really not sure what you would like to know."  
          "What's your favorite color? Did you play any sports in highschool? What career do you want to have? Do you have any pets? Anything Harry. Everything." Sirius continued an a long list and Harry wasn't sure where to begin. Surely they don't want to listen to him go on and on about himself. He couldn't imagine anything more boring. Harry startled when Sirius was suddenly smacked with a spoon.  
           "Leave the boy be! Harry, don't feel any pressure to give us your life story. We'll get to know you over time, you'll be living in the building afterall. Just talk to him Sirius. Or, better yet, introduce him to the other two kids or go introduce him to a few of the other tennants. Be useful." Sirius grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.  
            "Lily! Teddy! James! Get yer arses in here!" The older omega hollered. Remus scowled.  
            "Lazy good for nothing-and watch your language Sirius! Children!" Sirius rolled his eyes and mimicked his bond mate behind his back. Harry snickered. "Oh no Harry! Don't laugh at him! You'll only encourage it!" There was no heat to his comments though and Harry wondered if he and Ron would have ever been like this couple, about how nice that would have been. Three children came into the room, an energetic little girl draggin James, and a young adult, only a few years younger than Harry, maybe 19.  
            "Harry, meet Teddy, Lily, and you've already met James." Remus said affectionately, though with a stern glare at his youngest son's pout. Harry stood up to be polite and flushed when Teddy looked him up and down, smirking. The young man circled him, scent of Alpha pouring out, if Harry hadn't been used to it, then he would've been letting his own pheromones out in response, but Harry was recently rejected from a bond and he'd been dealing with lusty Alpha's since he'd first presented his Omega hormones at 17.  
            "Well...you're definately the prettiest Omega that's ever stayed here." Teddy commented, ignoring his father's affronted noise from the back ground and Remus' conjugate reassurance. "I can smell the pregnancy on you, but I can't smell a bond. It's odd." Harry flushed.  
            "Thank you for the compliment on my looks, but I'd rather not talk about any bonds." Harry paused, debating whether or not he should discourage any attention before the young man got any ideas, "And I'm not looking for a bond either."  
Teddy quirked an eyebrow. "Really? What a coincidence. I'm also not looking for a bond. A friend would be nice though."  
"Teddy!" Remus yelped and the boy shrugged, hair tips whitening a tad. Harry just blushed and looked away. Lily laughed.  
           "Hello mister Harry!" The young girl said brightly, holding her hand out. Harry crouched, took it, and smiled. "Both my brother's really like you! They don't usually agree. Which one do you like more? I think Teddy is handsomer, but James is easier to push around even though he's supposed to be an Alpha like Teddy and Daddy when he grows up, I think he's just a big baby." Harry raised an eyebrow.  
           "James likes me? He said he didn't."  
           "That's just because he doesn't know what it is that he's feeling. He told me so." James stormed over and punched her arm, he wasn't strong enough for it to hurt her though. She just laughed in his face.  
           "I don wike him wiwy! He makes mah chest feewl weiwrd! All hots and jumpy wike popcowrn!" Harry's flush returned and he could hear Remus whispering at Sirius as the omega tried, and failed, to contain his laughter.  
          "That's what liking someone feels like James!" Lily told her little brother condescendingly, cute nose upturned in the air. James blinked wide eyes at Harry.  
          "Is dat twrue mista Hawwry?"  
          "I-um-I...well...I" Teddy suddenly ruffled the youngest boy's hair.  
          "I'm proud of you lil' bro. Good tastes, finally. That is exactly what you're feeling!" James looked from his siblings to the embarrassed new tennant, brow crinkling in thought.  
          "Does dat mean I wanna hafta kiss him? I don dink I'da mine kissin' him. 'S got pwretty wips." Harry sputtered and wasn't quite  sure what to say. He looked up at his landlords and they both shrugged. Sirius winked.  
          "Hey Ted, Why dontcha take Harry around and introduce him to some of the other folk?" The boy smirked, eyes flashing from brown to blue to purple.  
           "Sounds good Pops. Harry?" Harry hesitated, it would be rude to say no, and he felt like this was more teasing than anything else at the moment, so he stood back up and nodded his head. "Neat. Come on then." Without asking the two children followed them, James just stared at Harry with wonder, Lily asked thousands of questions non-stop, and Teddy tried to hard to appear sauve and sexy. Harry couldn't help but find them all adorable. Maybe, though awkward now, things would be good here, maybe he could recover here and raise his child with this family. Of course, he still hadn't met his neighbors.


End file.
